The present invention relates to multi-image viewers, and in particular, it relates to multi-image viewer apparatus which can not be disassembled under normal circumstances.
Multi-image viewers are unique gadgets for viewing multi-images. The viewers operate by a person looking through one end of the multi-image viewers and observing multi-images of the objects being viewed. A multifaceted prismatic lens opposite the viewing end of the multi-image viewers transforms a single viewed object into a multitude of images of the same object.
Prior art multi-image viewers have several distinct disadvantages. First, the prismatic lens of the prior art can be easily dislodged from the multi-image viewers such that a small child or infant can put the dislodged lens in his or her mouth and possibly swallow, or even choke on, the lens. Next, the viewers of the prior art have a viewing end, the part of the multi-image viewers a person looks through, which projects outward from the multi-image viewers such that the viewing end has the potential to cause injury to the eye of the person if the multi-image viewers are hit or bumped while a person is using it. The above outlined disadvantages in the prior art multi-image viewers have the potential to cause serious injury to not only a small child or infant, but to anyone else who may be using the prior multi-image viewers.